


Thaw

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan hated the cold, and yet he would brave the Seoul winter breeze for a certain Joshuji.





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [je000nghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, I love you.

"Joshuji."

That nickname was risky in public but the crowd had thinned out since it was almost midnight and the skating rink was nearing its closing time. Before that, Jeonghan had been calling him Jisoo.

"Jo. Shu. Ji." The nickname was packaged in a whine that Joshua had to smile when he slowed down his pace and turned to wait for Jeonghan who managed to stop before colliding with him.

Even with the mask, Jeonghan's frown was obvious and written on his brows. His eyes were the only part of his face revealed, although one can argue that the specs was also part of the disguise. His blond hair was safely tucked under a bonnet and a cap and even his ears were protected with fluffy earmuffs. Covering up was never too much especially with the holidays that dragged people out of their houses to celebrate so Joshua enjoyed the anonymity their winter gear gave. And it made Jeonghan look extra soft, so that's a fun bonus. 

"You were going too fast," Jeonghan explained without Joshua having to ask. His hands were deep in his coat pockets even when he kept on insisting it was easier to balance with one's arms stretched out on either side while ice skating. Joshua pretended not to notice.

Joshua laughed when Jeonghan slid past him without another word. He reached out a hand to grab Jeonghan's arm before he got too far away, but he only shook himself free, turning around a little wobbly to look at Joshua and pulled his mask down only to stick out his tongue at his best friend. Joshua gave him his best glare, the most menacing one he can muster even when he's feeling so elated about everything, and it seemed to work, Jeonghan's eyes crinkling in laughter at his attempt.

Jeonghan twirled right, he mentioned to Joshua a few hours before that his right twirl was his best twirl, and Joshua could see that he was right. It was a smooth glide that looked easy even though Joshua knew it wasn't (he tried it and fell) and Jeonghan never lost his balance even when his left foot hovered in the air for a while.

Joshua had been enjoying the ice on his own for a while (code for trying to ignore Jeonghan showing off) but he couldn't take his eyes off Jeonghan now that he'd seen what he could do. He gave his friend two thumbs up and a small applause and Jeonghan skidded to a stop to bow with a flourish without tumbling forward. A feat.

Joshua grinned wider. He started forward, the blades of his skates slicing through the ice with purpose and he skated past Jeonghan with a quick "Race you to the end." earning him an annoyed "HEY!"

He could hear Jeonghan following close behind even when he was skating the fastest he had in the past hours. He urged his legs to move faster, determined to keep his lead. He felt himself tipping backwards even before he did so he tried to apply what Jeonghan taught him the first moments he got on the ice: _Keep your knees bent and body leaning forward. To stop, hold on to your knees, while one of your feet scrape down on its toes to brake._

Reflex got the better of him than logic, and Joshua flailed, his arms flapping awkwardly beside him in a failing attempt to steady himself. He still landed on his butt on the ice and he leaned back to laugh at himself. In the height of his adrenaline, he forgot Jeonghan speeding just a few seconds after him and he was going too fast to stop himself.

He stumbled forward. Joshua tried to his best to cushion his fall, arms reaching up to catch Jeonghan, although uselessly, because they still ended up tangled on the ice together.

Joshua was still laughing with Jeonghan's weight on top of him. "That was fun," he said breathlessly as Jeonghan pushed himself up.

Jeonghan only gave him an impressive glare, his stance already perfectly balanced crouched on his skates, a hand offered to help Joshua from where he was lying down.

"I would've won," Joshua said and took the hand but still on his back on the ice.

Jeonghan coughed out a laugh, tugging Joshua up. Joshua, feeling too mischievous and competitive, let his weight drag down Jeonghan who relented his pull when he realized what Joshua was doing.

"Your back's going to get wet," he scolded.

"I would've won the race," Joshua repeated. He pulled on Jeonghan's hand so suddenly that Jeonghan dropped back down on Joshua. This time, Joshua was ready, Jeonghan's body slotting perfectly on top of him, if that even made sense. Joshua thought it did. "Say it first."

"I would say you just want to stay in this position for a bit," Jeonghan told him, the glare on his face wavering with the smile in his eyes.

"Said the person who's been trying to hold my hand the whole time."

The glare clicked into place, and Joshua didn't have to take off Jeonghan's mask to know his face was pinking at the accusation.

"Seokmin told me about you skating with him the other day," Joshua smiled his smile he knew ticked Jeonghan off.

Jeonghan groaned. "Traitor."

"And how you planned on this to be a little romantic date for the two of us."

Jeonghan stood up so quickly the relief of the weight on Joshua felt almost unfamiliar.

"Yeah, unfortunately, you were better in skating than I expected," Jeonghan muttered, completely ignoring Joshua's hand that begged for help.

Joshua had to make do with climbing up using Jeonghan's coat, making sure to grunt and mutter complaints of _how  this would have been easier if he had_ the _best friend in the world_ every now and then. Jeonghan looked away as he righted himself, not bothering to offer assistance. Joshua, still mischievous and competitive, did not try to be subtle with his touches and left his hands on Jeonghan's hips even when he's steady on his feet.

Jeonghan still had his head tilted away from Joshua, obviously annoyed.

"What?"

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him. "You look like you're having fun."

Joshua's smile didn't dim. "And you're not?"

"Could be better," Jeonghan shrugged, attempting to slide himself away from Joshua, but Joshua held him in place, his arms around his neck now. "Jisoo," Jeonghan whispered urgently.

"Jeonghan," Joshua looked at him pointedly, taking off his own mask. "Look around."

Jeonghan did, although with effort because Joshua still refused to let him go.

Save for an old couple skating slowly with each other at the other end of the rink, a child scraping on the ice to make a small snowball on one corner and the two of them, the rink was empty.

When Jeonghan returned his gaze to Joshua, Joshua was humming. "Let's just say DK and Hoshi had a surprise busking event near the area."

Jeonghan did not laugh even though Joshua was sure he was trying hard not to. "Is that why Soonyoung was being pushy about skating this morning and then he cancelled last minute?"

"I'm not as evil as you think I am," Joshua claimed and he heard Jeonghan mumble a quiet "I doubt that." which he ignored in favor of continuing his speech. "I know you hate the cold, and I appreciate you planning everything tonight for... the two of us."  _For me_ , Joshua meant to say, but it didn't matter. The two almost meant the same thing, anyway.

Jeonghan hummed a pleased sound, but didn't say anything else.

"Tell me about your foiled attempt on teaching me how to skate instead," Joshua said.

This time Jeonghan did laugh, pulling on his mask before peeling himself, now successfully, away from Joshua. "You said it never snowed in LA, and it was always warm." Jeonghan gestured towards the open ice and he skated forward, Joshua sliding next to him. "Seokmin already probably told you that I thought it would be a good idea to take you skating. We never tried it before."

"Uh-huh," Joshua mumbled, concentrating on keeping in pace with Jeonghan's confident strides. "But it snowed in other states, you know. My grandparents used to take me to this place near LA where we did some snow sports. I was never good at any of them, but I learned the basics."

"Enough to run away from me every time, apparently. Can I hold your hand now, please?"

Joshua cracked up and un-pocketed his hand from his coat as Jeonghan did the same to his, and their fingers met each other halfway between them. Jeonghan glided away without letting go of Joshua's hand so there was about five feet of space between them. Joshua tried to skate sideways to reach Jeonghan and only managed two steps before almost falling face first on the ice if Jeonghan wasn't quick to reach for him.

Jeonghan had both of his arms around Joshua's torso, and Joshua straightened, leveling his gaze on Jeonghan's.

"This is fun," Jeonghan smiled.

"Was this how a while ago should have happened?" Joshua raised a brow, and Jeonghan's smile only grew sweeter. "You think so little of me."

"It would have been super romantic if you didn't know how to skate."

"And you're the exact definition of _super romantic_."

"I am."

Joshua chuckled, and Jeonghan slid away again, but not before taking both of Joshua's hands so that he was leading them together while skating backwards.

"You're really good," Joshua noted, his eyes on Jeonghan's feet.

"My sister and I used to skate a lot every winter," Jeonghan explained, looking down as well but on their hands. Even when it was cold, both didn't wear gloves, cold fingers on cold fingers. Jeonghan's thumbs were sliding on Joshua's knuckles in their own form dance, and Joshua could feel the warm growing in his heart. "We stopped when I was 10 years old, although I don't really remember why. When Seokmin invited me to go skating the other day, I thought I forgot how to."

"Me too." Joshua recalled the way his legs tottered when Jeonghan lead him to middle of the rink as soon as they got on the ice (that sly romantic), his eyes excited but his hands on Joshua's careful and kind. He was patient teaching Joshua who wouldn't let go of Jeonghan's arms the first few minutes, but it didn't take long for Joshua's body to remember and he was gliding away from Jeonghan's reaching hands moments later.

Jeonghan must've been thinking the same thing because he gave Joshua's shoulder a light punch with their interlocked hands.

"On a brighter note," Joshua teased. "We have the whole rink to ourselves."

"Because you're _super romantic_."

"I am."

Jeonghan had this smile on this face, the one where his confidence wrapped the burst of his underlying nerves. Joshua was about to ask when Jeonghan spoke.

"Please stop trying to read my mind."

"You did it first!"

Jeonghan stopped skating and let go of Joshua's hands. Joshua was too surprised to keep himself from colliding with Jeonghan but that seemed to be part of the plan because Jeonghan enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"So… Mr. Super Romantic," Joshua tried, his hands finding their place in Jeonghan's front coat pocket.

"Shut up."

Joshua waited, dropping his head on Jeonghan's shoulder, wishing he could feel their heartbeats singing a duet, but their coats, Jeonghan's especially, were thick to combat the harshness of the Seoul cold. Joshua could feel his too clearly. Loud in his ears. Strong. Fast.

How Jeonghan could sweep him off his feet after all this time would forever be a mystery to him.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight."

Joshua felt himself smile. He'd been staring at the sky past hours, trying to look for a sliver of the universe but finding none. He pushed himself up to look at Jeonghan only to find him staring back. "It's the moon, not the stars, you snowflake."

"Hm?"

" _The moon looks beautiful tonight_ , Jeonghan," Joshua corrected him, trying fighting the teasing smile he had on his face, but failing.

But Jeonghan didn't call him out on the teasing, and only matched the teasing smile with his own. Joshua could feel rhythm of  his heart skipping when Jeonghan's smile softened, the confidence gone, replaced by nerves and a whole lot of sincerity.

"I love you, too."

Joshua should've known but he was still surprised. Pleasantly so because Jeonghan was a romantic, he always had been.

They'd been sharing their _I love you's_ for a while, but even though Joshua knew they both always meant it, Joshua missed this. The _I love you_ only the two of them can hear, like a secret between them and the universe. Not whispered, not scared. Confident and smooth. Like Jeonghan's gliding on the winter ice.

"That's supposed to be romantic? That's not even original."

Jeonghan's smirk said he could see right through Joshua's façade. "You're really trying your best to ruin everything today, huh?"

"Not my fault you're utterly irresistible any other time," Joshua grumbled.

That made Jeonghan laugh and pull Joshua closer. "It's lame," Jeonghan said after a while of silence. "But I can't take you anywhere else on your birthday-"

"I know, it's okay. This is enough," Joshua whispered, enjoying the warmth of Jeonghan's scarf-less neck. "You're enough."

"I love you, you know."

Warm. That's what Jeonghan was. Not warm like spring when you can't decide if it's still cold or maybe warm _maybe_ , nor warm like summer when the winds bring a bite of the sun. But warm like a scarf on long days of autumn, or warm like a campfire in midnight, or a warm toasty blanket during the winter. Warm: comfortable, and soft. Kind. Like Jeonghan in all seasons all year round.

"What?" warm Jeonghan asked when Joshua didn't say anything.

"I was just thinking I love you, too."

They stayed glued to each other under the polluted Seoul skies, the harsh winter breeze reminding them of a warm dorm room tonight temporarily replaced by warm arms on hips and warm breaths on necks. They were sliding directionless on the expanse of ice, and Joshua was sure Jeonghan was the only reason why they were not toppling over each other. The fairy lights that gave the rink a fantasy-ish glow eventually dimmed, and the elderly couple called on the younger ones. It's closing time.

Jeonghan pulled away, but didn't let go of Joshua's hand, Joshua wouldn't have let him, anyway, and dragged Joshua over to end of the rink.

The floor of ice was committed to memory, and Joshua's feet could still feel the slipperiness under them. Jeonghan laughed when Joshua said it out loud, saying they should do it again one day.

Joshua wondered what a proposal on ice would look like.

The flash on Jeonghan's eyes told him he was thinking the same thing, but he stuck his tongue out at Joshua and only said, "Don't push your luck. Not happening this year."

Well, Joshua thought, it's still happening, and he would be waiting for it: The perfect time and the perfect moment for his perfect boy and their perfect definition of romance.

"Joshuji."

Jeonghan's hands were still cold even with the hot pack and Joshua's fingers laced with his, safe in Jeonghan's pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Jeonghan," Joshua sang, bumping his shoulder playfully against his boyfriend's.

"Ugh, stop reading my mind."

Joshua laughed. "I love you, too."

 _I love you so much the world would be put to shame if it knew_.

Jeonghan smiled, warm and bright. "Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> (Belated) Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all enjoy this time with the people you love.
> 
> Also to je000nghan, surprise! (but not really haha). It's barely anything, but I wanted to gift you with something, even just something, for Christmas, so here it is. :> Merry Christmas!!! :D
> 
> [ Jihan headcanon: Jihan know each other too well that they might as well read each other's minds. ]


End file.
